


Cain's Week

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Murder, Poetry, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain’s had a busy week; it might just be his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain's Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly Dew drabble challenge on LJ; as soon as I saw the challenge of Cain and/or days of the week, the old rhyme came to me and had to be twisted...

His Monday kill was fair of face,  
His Tuesday kill was full of grace,  
His Wednesday’ kill was full of woe,  
His Thursday kill had far to go,  
His Friday kill was loving and giving,  
His Saturday kill worked hard for a living,  
The kill he made on the Sabbath day  
Was bonny and blithe, good and gay

Yet Cain, he has no choice  
He just obeys his inner voice  
And those he kills will die someday  
He just helps them on their way  
But he’s met his own end it seems  
At the hand of a hunter called Dean


End file.
